


Miles Between Us

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Relationship, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted from tumblr, spawned from this prompt by weaving-lyrical-magic: </p><p>"things you said with too many miles between us - Megamind and Roxanne"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Between Us

Sitting in a cafe in Amsterdam, Roxanne gets a flurry of texts from her boss. She reads the increasingly frantic volley as it comes, her eyebrows climbing her face, and then with a sigh she pulls out her laptop. 

When she opens the Channel 8 website she doesn’t need to look hard to find the source of the drama, considering that particular shade of blue taking up space in the breaking news section. She clicks the video, plugging in headphones mid-evil speech.

“… have no rest until my demands are met!” She’s usually on the other side of the camera for these things; she takes a moment to acknowledge his stage presence, his exaggerated sense of style, before his next sentence chokes a laugh from her. “Demand number one: star reporter Roxanne Ritchi, my _exclusive_ kidnappee, will be returned to Metrocity with all due speed! Demand two…” he shuffles the papers in front of him, and she can see some of the conviction drain from his face before he covers the microphone with his hand to mutter offscreen, “Minion where are the other demands? Well of course you were supposed to prepare other demands! I can’t only demand Miss Ritchi without any… oh, oh of course.” 

He coughs into his hand before resuming his previous volume, though it’s obvious he’s rushing now. “Demands two and three: Metro Man will vacate Metrocity or feel my wrath, and Metrocity shall be surrendered to my rule. Obviously.”

Roxanne, who is supposed to be on a cross-European trek to do pieces on local supers and has only been away from Metro City for about a week, has buried her face in her hand to keep herself from shaking with laughter. She knows without a doubt that her bosses are right now panicking in an effort to get her home before Megamind carries out his threats, no matter how vague and aggrandized they are.

She closes her laptop again (cutting Megamind off at “- can’t have her _cavorting_ with other cities’ heroes, I know how villains _think_ -”) and turns her phone safely off. If she’s going to have to cut her working vacation short, she’s going to get a few more hours of leisure out of it first. 

She lets her coffee steam beneath her nose for a moment, eyes closed and smiling, before she takes a sip.


End file.
